So You Think You Can Dance
by noxofsoul
Summary: Starco Oneshot "I could get any girl to fall for me, any time." Star, lost in their banter, couldn't stop the words from slipping from her mouth before it was too late. "Even me?"


**Unfortunatly, I do not own Star vs the forces of evil**

 **Carry on..**

* * *

"Aw, come on!" Marco complained as he threw his arms up in the air, gesturing to the T.V. screen.

"He was the best one there! How could they have voted him off?!" Marco groans and reaches for another mini pretzel from the bowl wedged between him and his best friend. Star shrugged and smiled at her friend's antics towards the T.V. show, chomping on a pretzel of her own.

It was their semi anual 'So You Think You Can Dance' merathon, and Star was enjoying every second.

"Marco, it's just a T.V. show," She playfully rolled her eyes and tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. "No need to get so worked up about it."

Marco clutched his chest as if shot, giving Star a wide, disbelieving gaze.

"Just a T.V. show?"

Star shook her head with an amused smile, reaching for another pretzel.

"You should know-"

She cut him off, shushing him.

"It's back on!"

Marco mutters under his breath, craming a handful of pretzels in his mouth.

The blonde hostest greets the viewers with a wide smile, opening with a hasty joke before gesturing behind her and announcing the next dancers.

"Give it up for Milo and Kim!"

A round of applause greets the appearance of two silioettes dramaticly poised at each end of the stage. The music starts before the lights illiminuinates each dancer, the vivid colors bouncing off their skin. They run to each other, embracing before pushing away and doing complicated spins and jumps separately before coming back together. They both watch in awe as the two dancers twirl and jump across the stage. Star watches the particularly handsome guy dancer pull the girl into the air like she was weightless and wondered what it would be like to be the girl on stage. Star let out a dreamy sigh, staring shamelessly as the music reached it's climax and the male dancer ripped off his shirt.

Marco glances over at her, eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked, looking back at the screen in annoyance.

"Nooothing.." She mumbled, eyes glued to the screen. The guy on the screen- Milo?- clutches the girl close to him and dips her for a few seconds before yanking her back and pulling her into some sort of waltz.

Marco looks from her face to the screen, brown eyes narrowing as he connected the dots.

Marco then scoffs, crossing his arms and frowning at the two dancers.

"I can totally dance better than him," he mumbles.

Star continues to stare at the screen, letting out a halfhearted, "Yeah, yeah sure."

Marco sits up, shooting Star an annoyed look.

"What? I can."

Star tears her face from the screen, eyeing Marco's face.

"Ummmm yeah," she gently agrees, nodding towards the screen.

Marco frowns at the slightly sarcastic responce, but lets it slide.

A few more seconds into watching the dance, Star lets out an amused snort, nudging Marco's shoulder. "That poor girl."

He gave her a questioning look, but Star just laughed again.

"Look at her, she's swooning so much she looks like she's gonna pass out!"

"...Not that I blame her," Star adds, biting her lip.

Marco sits up, huffing at his blonde friend before rolling his eyes. "It's not that hard..I could have girls swooning over me if I wanted to."

Star laughs, turing her blue eyes to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeeah?" She elbows him and throws an arm around his shoulders. "Mr.I-can't-talk-to-girls-without-studdering.."

He batts away her arms, glaring down at her. "I'm just saving my moves for the right girl," He says defensivly.

Star laughs at him, shooting him an 'really?' look.

"Heelloo? Jackie Lin Thomas? Ring any bells? Number one crush since forever?"

Star picked up the nearly empty bowl of pretzles and stood up, smugly looking down at her latino friend. He hastily stands too, his ever-present red hoodie bunched in weird places from sitting.

"Hey, its all apart of my plan.."

Star rolled her eyes, smiling. "Sure, Marco."

She started walking to the kitchen to refill the prezels with some sort of other snacky food, but Marco cornered her, looking somewhat annoyed.

"I could get any girl to fall for me, any time."

Star, lost in their banter, couldn't stop the words from slipping from her mouth before it was too late.

"Even me?"

Determination blazed in Marco's eyes, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets before giving her a confident, "totally."

Star raises her eyebrows, shaking her head and adjusting her red headband before putting her hand on her hip.

"I seriously doubt that."

She turned to walk towards the kitchen again, but found she was blocked once again by Marco.

"Really?" All traces of Marco's usual laid back dorkiness melt into a sauve expression, brown eyes narrowed in a predatory gaze. Star gasps as Marco pulls her flush against his body. The bowl of pretzels slip from her hands and clatters to the floor.

"Well then, bet I could change your mind."

Sputtering, Star could hardly take in the feeling of Marco's torso against her own, his hand snug on her lower back before she was spun. The air whips around her in a blur of colors before she was pulled back, twirling back into Marco's arms. Star exhaled in suprise, wildly glancing up and looking into Marco's face in bewilderment. He smirked, messy hair falling in his eyes as he stared down at Star.

Star's face burns, heart beating feirsley in her ribcage as she struggles to comprehend the intimant position shes wrapped up in. But before she could to form a somewhat conherent thought, Marco was once again grabbing her hand and tugging her closer, taking confident strides with their arms extended off to the right. Star moves with him, arm settling comfortably on his shoulder as he leads them into an upbeat and lively dance. Soon her beliderment faded and she allowed herself to be waltzed across the living room.

At first, she stumbled every once in a while over her feet or an unexpected pull into Marco's chest, but soon her jerky movements transitioned into smoother motions as her childhood ballroom classes kicked in. Soon she picked up on the rhythm, loosing herself in the intoxicating sensation of his arms around her and the heat around them. Star let out a breathless laugh as Marco twirls her in a series of sharp twists and spins that steals her breath and make her heart thump loudly in her chest. For a moment she's reminded of the time they danced at the Blood Moon Ball, and how loudly her heart had beat for the stanger in the skelleton mask those few years ago.

Suddenly, all thoughts are jarred from her mind as Marco brings her around his body and ends the dance in a perfectly angled dip, his hand firmly on her lower back and the other gripping the back of her thigh- which had somehow hitched up the side of his body at some point. Head spinning and chest heaving, Star momentarily wondered which one of them hitched her leg so inappropriately high, but was distracted by the face hovering dangerously close to hers. Marco's chocolate eyes seemed to bore into hers, and she could feel every breath he dragged in through his parted lips and into his chest. Star swallowed thickly, the heat between them seemingly tangible as it coursed through her veins and dusted her cheeks. Marco seemed to be as lost in the moment as she was, staring down at her face with an unreadable expression. Heart puttering loudly, Star felt the urge to do- something, anything, while they had this moment to themselves. Without her consent, Star angled her face closer to Marco's, hyper aware of the rise and fall of his chest and the heavenly smell radiating from his skin as she unwittingly adventured into the unknown. Her brain felt like it was full of cotton as her eyes drozily closed halfway. She inhaled the moment.

But then a shadow passed in front of her face and her body was being righted, the heat dissapearing as Marco retracted his arms. Just like that the spell was broken, and Star couldn't have been more disappointed.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck nervously, all hints of the previous confident and suave personality gone. The thick silence that ensued couldn't have been more than a few seconds long, but Marco awkardly laughed in an attempt to break the silence.

"Whooo, that got...sweaty." He picked at the zipper of his red hoodie, casually shrugging out of it and throwing it on a nearby chair.

"I'ma get us some frozen thingies to... cool down."

He awkardly grinned at Star, shooting her two finger guns and nervously walking to the kitchen.

Flushed and still breathing hard, Star remained frozen at her spot in the livingroom, desperately trying to figure out what had just conspired between her and her best friend.

"Woah," Star exhaled to herself, putting a hand across her hot face.

Best friends don't dance...like that.

Lingering flashes of hot hands and spinning colors glimmer before her eyes; a rerun of every movement Marco had guieded them in up intill its abrupt end. Star flushed, another wave of heat travling from her head to toes.

Had she...?

"No," she immediately shoots it down, grabbing a piece of golden hair and twisting it nervously.

But it sure looked like...

"No," she again tried to deny the onslaught of treacherous thoughts.

The tilted head, the heaviness of her eyes, how violently her heart had pounded in her ribcage..

It almost looked like she had been trying to kiss Marco.

"Holy McFritters," Star violently pulled her hair in frustrated embarrassment, "I was about to kiss Marco!"

Star pulled at the rest of her hair, fiercely jerking a blonde curtain over her head to hide her face.

"Oh peach muffins," She moaned to herself, "what if I had kissed him?" Star briefly wondered what his lips would have felt pressed against hers, but her brain quickly squashed that image and replaced it with an onslaught of red faces and awkard conversations.

"I would have ruined everything!" She lets out a groan, cursing herself on so many levels for getting carried away.

"Why would I even try that? Its not like I," her heart speeds up again and her face heats to a deeper shade of red, "l-like him or anything."

There was a moment of silence before she could come up with anything to say.

"I like Oskar!" She, blurted to herself, relieved when a light fluttering sensation starts at the mention of his name.

"Yeah," she breathlessly smiled,"I like Oskar."

Suddenly, she remembered the intense heat of Marco's hands and how good it felt when he held her. Goosebumps erupted on her arms.

"I-Its perfectly normal to feel this way around your bestie," she whispered to herself.

It takes a few seconds for her brain to begin to contradict her and make her think of Flying Princess Pony Head and how she never felt this way around her other bestie.

Maybe it was just with guy besties? Only guy besties on Earth? Guy besties with gorgous eyes and beauty marks and hoodies and-

"ARG, WOULD YOU QUIT IT?"

"Star?"

With an uncharaestic "eep", Star spun around to see Marco in the doorway.

"H-hey." Her breath hitched.

Play it cool, play it cool.

Marco looked confused for a minute, standing in his grey T-shirt and scratching his head.

"...Right, well I got us some freezies," He holds up two popicles and dangles the white wrappers a few feet from her face. Star hesitates, slowly reaching out for one before changing her mind and snatching it from his hands.

"Yum! Thanks." A few silence moments passed, but before it could once again turn into an uncomfortable silence, Star skips over to the couch and plops onto one of the lumpy cushions. She picks up the channel changer from the floor.

"Wanna watch Tentacule Thrasher 4?" She plastered on a comfortable smile, trying to ignore how hot her skin still feels. The weirdness that occured moments before could be ignored, she just hoped Marco felt that way too.

To her relief, Marco's guarded face immeditaly wiped away and his face stretched in an genuine smile. "Heck yeah! I love me some Tentacule Thrash."

He jumps over the side of the couch and lands next to Star, making her side of the couch bounce. Star lets out a relieved laugh, hastily pointing the changer and punching in the correct buttons. The screen flickers to life, quickly switching from 'So You Think You Can Dance' and taking on the dark purple and black hues of Marco's favorite horror movie. The two automatically lean on each other, sucking on their popsicles and staring at the screen, the awkardness completely forgotten after a few moments into the movie. Three character deaths and two discarded popsicle sticks later, they were halfway into the movie when Marco's arm causally shifted from the back of the couch to rest on Star's shoulders. The blonde tensed as another octopus monster darted across the screen, very much aware of this bare, non hoodie covered arm wrapped around her shoulders. She let out a quiet cough, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Um Marco?" She glanced over at her messy haired friend, who's eyes were glued to the screen.

"..Yeah?" He answers, distracted by the tentacule creature on the screen.

She studies his laid back expression as he watches the movie, flickers from the screen reflecting off his brown eyes.

"...Nevermind." She replied, deciding he didn't mean any harm. It was supposed to be friendly, she was sure.

She let herself ease into the embrace, naturally leaning closer to his warm body while carefully watching Marco's expression. But If Marco noticed her compliant closeness, he didn't show it. Satisfied, Star turned her attention back to the screen, shivering slightly when Marco's breath hit the top of her hair.

"Stupid Muberty." She mumbled, trying to force away the feeling that someone was painfully squeezing her heart. She rested her head on Marco's shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh as she inhaled the, well- Marco-y - scent of his shirt. She felt perfectly content keeping her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes drift close when they became heavy. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.


End file.
